Nintendo Big Brother
by soccerdude10
Summary: Fourteen Nintendo all-stars and four 3rd party video game characters will be forced to live in the same house together and avoid weekly eliminations, until the last character that remains at the end of the game can claim the one million dollar prize.
1. Entering the House

This story is based on the American version of Big Brother because I am American but the general idea of the show is the same across all countries. Big Brother is basically a show where people (in this case, video game characters) are locked inside a house and get voted out 1 by 1 until there is only one person left inside the house. I know that FanFiction has rules against writing in script format but for this type of story, it is necessary. I won't try and make it completely scripted though.

14 Nintendo characters will be locked inside the Big Brother house for 14 weeks. Each week, players compete for Head of Household. What the Head of Household must do is nominate two people for eviction (who they want out of the house) and for Power of Veto (whoever wins this can save someone from eviction).At the end of the week, players must vote out whoever is up for eviction. This process continues until there are only two left, and that's when those who had been voted out of the house will then vote for a the winner who will be rewarded one million coins/rupees/ bananas or whatever currency the winning player uses.

However, what the fourteen characters don't know is that four third party characters will be joining them inside the house. I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

Peach: Hello Nintendo World! This is Peach live from outside the Big Brother house! Very shortly, eighteen contestants will enter the Big Brother house and live with each other for a period of up to 14 weeks. However, one will be eliminated each week. The contestants will have to fight for power and learn to live with each other if they want to stay in the house. Let's hear it live audience!

*Live audience cheers*

Peach: Now, let's meet our contestants.

*Peach walks up to Mario*

Peach: Hi Mario! How do you feel about living in the same house with seventeen other people?

Mario: I feel pretty good about it! I know if I just stay strong, I will do well. I've been through many other situations in my life, so I can get by this. I'll prove to everyone that the Super Mario franchise is the best franchise there is!

Peach: Thanks Mario.

*Mario walks into the house*

Peach: Here's our second contestant, Zelda!

Zelda: Hey everyone!

Peach: Zelda, do you think you can survive the following weeks inside the same house, with the exact same people?

Zelda: Well being kidnapped more than once already prepares you for the isolation, so I feel good going into the house. I'm going to prove to everyone that just because I'm a princess, that doesn't mean I can kick some serious ass! This is for all of Hyrule, even Gannondorf!

Peach: I hear you Zelda, and good luck.

Zelda: Thanks.

*Zelda waves for the crowd and then walks into the house*

Peach: Our third contestant is Samus Aran!

Samus: Hi Peach! *looks into camera* Hi world!

Peach: Samus, do you feel confident going into the house?

Samus: I am confident, but of course, I'm still nervous. I'll just give it everything I got and see how far it takes me. What I do for a living, not many others do, so I'm here to prove that women are as strong as men.

Peach: Thanks Samus.

*Samus nods and walks into the house*

Peach: Our fourth contestant is F-Zero racer, Samurai Goroh!

Samurai: Hello.

Peach: What will you do with the million coins, if you win?

Samurai: Well I'm definitely going to use it to fund my bandits in the Red Canyon. Then maybe we'll finally be able to defeat Captain Falcon! *laughs*

Peach: Well good luck with that.

*Samurai walks into the house*

Peach: Here comes our fifth contestant, Tom Nook! Tom, I have one major question for you, who's going to be running the shop? A lot of people rely on your shop for items you know…

Tom Nook: Oh don't worry about that. I got some new kid in town to run it while I'm gone. *laughs* Get this! I told him if he ran it, I would upgrade his house free of charge!

*Tom Nook still laughs as he walks into the house*

Peach: I see… here comes our sixth contestant, Toadette!

Toadette: *giggles* Hi everybody!

Peach: Toadette, what will be your motivation to continue on inside the house?

Toadette: Definitely my boyfriend Toad. He is always behind me no matter what I do, and I know that he'll be with me in spirit and cheering me on. *smiles*

Peach: *sniff* How cute! Thanks Toadette!

*Toadette smiles sweetly and marches into the house*

Peach: Contestant #7 is member of the Star Fox crew, Falco Lombardi. Falco, you are going into this game with Krystal. Do you see this as an advantage?

Falco: Oh definitely. Krystal and I are friends and I hope to use that to my advantage. Besides, it's good having someone to talk to that you know for sure is not crazy! This is for Star Fox, and let's hope I represent them well!

Peach: Thanks Falco.

*Falco goes into the house while Krystal shows up*

Peach: Hey Krystal! How does it feel knowing you will not see the outside world for three months?

Krystal: Um, I'd rather put my thoughts and feelings on the prize then think about that. So don't remind me!

Peach: Thanks Krystal and good luck!

*Krystal walks into the house*

Peach: Our ninth contestant is the lovely Candy Kong.

Candy: Hello Peach.

Peach: Are you nervous about what the others might think of you?

Candy: No way. We're living together so we'll be forced to learn to like each other. I was always the kong with charm back in the Kongo Jungle, and I hope to use that to my advantage.

*Candy gives a seductive smile*

Peach: Good point. Thanks Candy.

*Candy walks into the house*

Peach: Here comes our tenth contestant, Ike!

*Ike comes to talk with Peach*

Peach: Ike, what will you miss the most about the outside world?

Ike: I'm probably going to miss food. The producers of this show have a reputation of using bad food…

*Producers glare at Ike*

Ike: I'll just be going in…

*Ike walks into the house*

Peach: Well then, here comes our next contestant, Metaknight.

*Metaknight flies over to Peach*

Peach: What will you do with the one million dollar prize?

Metaknight: I'm not here for the prize. I'm here for the experience and a vacation. I am often getting myself into adventures so this will be a new adventure for me, but also a vacation from the more... life threatening ones.

Peach: So a vacation from the outside world?

Metaknight: … yes.

Peach: Well, thank you for your time.

*Metaknight goes into the house*

Peach: Our next contestant is Jigglypuff!

*Jigglypuff floats over to Peach*

Peach: Hi Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff: (please note that throughout the series, Jigglypuff will be using a Pokemon word translator provided by Professor E. Gadd)

Peach: How are you going to win the million dollar prize?

Jigglypuff: I'll just be doing what I do. Being my sweet old stuff, and hopefully people will like me because of that! I'm the only one in the house representing Pokemon so I need to do well for myself, and what else are Pokemon known than being cute?

Peach: Well what about Mewtwo? Or Lucario?

Jigglypuff: You just had to ruin my introduction, didn't you?

Peach: Oh, sorry. Well thanks anyways!

*Jigglypuff walks into the house*

Peach: Our next contestant is Nana!

Nana: Hi!

Peach: Nana, what will you miss the most about the outside world?

Nana: I'm going to miss my brother Popo. We never do anything without each other so it'll be hard. On the other hand, I could prove to everyone that I don't need Popo for everything I do and maybe I'll gain more respect for that!

Peach: Well thank you for your time Nana.

*Nana walks into the house*

Peach: Our next contestant is none other than the ape, Donkey Kong!

*Donkey Kong walks to Peach and pounds on his chest*

Peach: DK, how do you feel staying in the Big Brother house for three months?

DK: Hey, if there are a million bananas at stake, I can survive. Besides, Candy will be in the house with me.

*DK walks into the house, still pounding on his chest*

Peach: And with that, the first fourteen houseguests have entered the Big Brother house.

*Peach looks intensively into the camera*

Peach: Over the next weeks, these contestants will become houseguests. They will eat, sleep, and do anything they could think of in the same house. How long can they last in year? Who will win the million coins? We will check up on the houseguests currently inside the Big Brother house very shortly. *nods* But first, four video game characters from outside Nintendo will be joining the fourteen houseguests. Who are these characters?

*Four people emerge from the crowd and walk up to Peach*

Peach: Introducing Sonic the Hedgehog,Ms. Pac-Man, Snake and Cloud Strife!

*The four look at the crowd and wave*

Peach: Now how does it feel being the third party characters going into a Nintendo filled house?

Sonic: Well I certainly know that we'll be targeted, but there's a reason that we've al been chosen! I'm here to prove to everyone that Sega is better than Nintendo, and what better what to prove that by outsmarting them all inside the house?

Snake: I'm the sneakiest person around, and when those Nintendo characters walk out the door, they'll never know what hit them.

Ms. Pac-Man: Now people might be saying, "Ms. Pac-Man? She's old! What can she do? Well I'm here to prove that being from an older crowd doesn't mean a thing!

Cloud: I've been through more in my life than they ever will. That alone proves that I can take them on. If we four stick together, we'll be fine.

*The others nod their head in unison and do a little pose*

Peach: Well good luck in the house. You may go inside and shock your houseguests!

*The four all head to the entrance and enter the house*


	2. Week 1: A Force To Reckon With Part 1

_**For those of you who will find it hard to remember the characters, I have taken the liberty of rewriting all the houseguests! Enjoy!**_

_**Houseguests: Mario, Zelda, Samus, Samurai Goroh, Tom Nook, Toadette, Falco, Krystal, Candy, Ike, Metaknight, Jigglypuff, Nana, DK, Sonic, Snake, Cloud, **_**_Ms. PacMan  


* * *

_**

**A Force To Reckon With Part 1**

"Will you look at this house?" Zelda said in awe as the first fourteen houseguests stepped into their new home.

"This is really something else." Mario commented, dropping his luggage on the floor beside the door.

The comments from the rest of the houseguests were pretty much the same reaction; this is one sweet house, and it was theirs for as long as they stay in the game.

"_When I first entered the house I was like, oh my god, what? This is MY house from now on? Well let me tell you something people, this sure beats sleeping on a cot bed in some cramped spaceship that's for sure." Samus jokingly said in a confessional._

"We have to find our beds!" Candy yelled as she quickly opened the nearest door to her. Thankfully it was in fact a bedroom and a cozy looking one at that. She placed her bag on the furthest bed from the door and waited to see the others who would walk in. Krystal, Jigglypuff and Nana had all walked into that room and had taken the beds as well.

"This door won't open!" Mario said, as he twisted the doorknob. "That's really strange…" He said under his breath.

The rest of the houseguests had found beds as well. Some were happy with their beds, some were not.

"_Exactly how did I end up in a double bed with Tom Nook?" Nana pondered. _

"_It's like I'm sleeping with my little sister; only I'm not related to her…" Tom said, shortly followed by a confused look._

* * *

After the beds had been settled, the houseguests all met up in the living room where they were asked to sit down on the sofas and receive further instructions. Soon, the small, flat TV screen hanging on the empty wall of the living room soon turned on, and Peach was able to be seen.

"Hello houseguests!" Peach said, smiling. The rest answered back with cheers. "First off I'd like to say welcome to your new home, I hope you like it. It'll be your home depending on how far you go in this game, so if you're planning on staying here for a long time, you better get used to it. Now, I'd also like to say one another thing; Expect the unexpected."

The houseguests gave back confused looks.

"Nothing is always as it seems in the Big Brother house. You think that you are the only people playing this game? Well, think again. I'll see you later on tonight." And with that, the screen shut off.

"Um… what?" Falco asked. The rest of the housguests were thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't like suprises guys, I really don't." DK said.

"Calm down! For all we know, Peach could be playing the game." Toadette suggested, folding her arms.

"That makes no sense whatsoever Toadette. How could Peach be playing the game too? She's the host!" Samurai Goroh shot back at Toadette.

"Well I don't know, she did say expect the unexpected what do you want me to think?"

"Something less dumb!"

"You watch your mouth mister!"

"Hey, calm down!" Ike yelled. "There's no point in blowing a fuse over something we don't know! And if you honestly expected this to be a game that simple, you better just pack up and leave now because there'll be unexpected turns!"

Everyone stared at Ike and went silent.

"Ike's working for the producers." Falco quickly said.

"Excuse me? What's your problem?" Ike started yelling at Falco which in turn, made everyone else start yelling at one another. This fighting went on until the sound of footsteps and a door slam was heard.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"Yoohoo! We're here!"

* * *

The houseguests looked at each other. Suddenly, the figure of a round yellow lady came into view, followed by a middle-aged rugged looking man, a blue hedgehog and a younger looking man with spiky blonde hair.

"Oh…my…god." Was all Zelda could say.

"Excited to see us?" Sonic said, with a huge smirk on his face. Ms. Pacman, Snake and Cloud all laughed.

Mario shook uneasily in his seat, glaring at Sonic.

"_I don't like this. I don't like this at all" Mario said in a confessional. "You know, Sonic and I have a huge history between each other, and his presence here has certainly given me more motivation to win this game, just to shove it in his face."_

"Well, this is unexpected." Tom Nook said, folding his arm.

"We vote them all out. One by one." DK whispered to Tom Nook, who nodded. The rest of the original houseguests all had the same idea.

"_It hasn't been spoken in words yet but we've all pretty much decided that those four will be the first to go. Then we can get on with the real game." Nana said in a confessional._

Candy leaned into Samurai Goroh's and whispered, "They're out first." Samurai paused but then gave a nod.

"_I mean yea, getting them out first is a safe bet but let's be honest. I'm the only real villain here. I was going to be the first target anyway so maybe teaming up with those four can help me in this game. It's not like they'll target me over them first." Samurai Goroh said in a confessional._

The four outsiders then took a seat on the sofas as the TV screen turned out and Peach was there.

"Expect the unexpected houseguests!" Peach retold them, receiving a laugh from everyone. Now, I would like for you all to head on out to the backyard for your first Head of Household competition. If you win this power, as you know, you can nominate two people for eviction and one of them will be sent packing."

"I don't think eviction is a big issue right now, Peach." Mario assured.

"I figured, and because of that, Sonic, Ms. Pacman, Snake and Cloud can not be put up for eviction this week." Peach said.

"Awesome!" Cloud said. Snake silently nodded his head.

"Well that's not fair! Why do they get a free pass this week?" Nana complained. "I realized that as well so those four can't compete for HoH this week. Does that even it out Nana?

"Hardly…" Nana mumbled.

"_Not being able to be evicted week one is amazing news. I had figured one of us would have been evicted this week and I had planned to just assimilate with the others but with this, us four can definitely stick together and if we get a few others, even take over this house. Watch out, Nintendo." Snake said, laughing.

* * *

_

The 18 houseguests went into the backyard where they saw 14 podiums all lined up; each podium with the name of the original fourteen houseguests. Peach's voice then boomed throughout the backyard.

"Okay houseguests, please go stand on your respective podium." Peach demanded. "Now this competition is called "First Impressions". We want to see who you consider to be the most trust worthy houseguest based on your first impressions! You all have flashcards with each houseguest name under your podium and you must pick the houseguest who you want to see win HoH and trust. When you've picked your houseguest, slide the card onto the front of the podium for me to see. Everyone understand?"

The houseguests all nodded.

"Okay then, pick your houseguest!"

Krystal quickly found the card she wanted and slid the card into the front of the podium. _"I had picked Falco right away since I do know him and I knew I could trust him. If there was anyone that I wanted to see win this competition, it would be Falco." Krystal said in a confessional._

Ike glanced around at the other houseguests and was constantly changing the card he wanted to put. He eventually settled on sliding in Mario's card. _"Mario's comment about how eviction wasn't a big issue anymore pretty much told me that his mind was set on getting rid of the four, which is exactly what I was thinking. So I feel like I could trust him in that he thinks like me which is why I chose him." Ike confessed._

Jigglypuff shuffled through all the cards and could not decide on one. Soon enough, she just picked one card and put it in. _"I ended up settling on Nana because we're both girls, both small, and both young. We're alike so I'm sure I'd be safe with her as HoH."_

Mario had placed in DK's card. _"I could trust DK. I knew I could."_

DK put in Mario's card. _"I figured I'd be safe with Mario as HoH. No worries about that."_

Zelda had settled on a woman as HoH. _"She seemed like a strong headed woman, and that's why she got my vote.."_

Nana put in her vote. _"I just wanted to see a girl win to be honest."_

"Hmm.." Tom Nook pondered. He looked at Metaknight one last time and then put in his vote. _"I voted Metaknight because I couldn't decide on someone. Metaknight looks very untrusting in my book, so I didn't think he'd be getting any other votes."_

Samus slid in her vote. _"Looked like a level headed person who can make wise nominees but what do I know?"_

Candy put in her vote for DK. _"He's the only person I can trust here so I voted for him."_

Falco put in his vote. _"He seemed like a good guy, so I voted for him."_

Samurai Goroh put in his vote. _"I want to see these players squirm. And he looked like an unpredictable guy who would put up anyone! Let's see who the real players are!"_

Toadette put in her vote. _"The Mushroom Kingdom has to stick together and that's why he got my vote."_

Metaknight put in his vote. "_I didn't have the slightest idea about anybody here so my voted was really just random."_

_

* * *

_

"Okay houseguests the votes are in! We have tallied the votes and with 4 votes, congratulations DK you are our first Head of Household!"

DK was stunned. "What? I really won? Woo!" DK got out of his podium and cheered for joy. Candy immediately rushed over to DK and gave him a huge hug as the others approached him, wishing him their congratulations.

"_Yes, I am the Head of Household! That means I won't be going home this week, yes!" DK cheered in a confessional._

And while everyone put on a smile while congratulating him, not everyone was really happy.

"_I don't feel safe with DK as HoH. He seems like one of those guys who stand up for loyalty and friendship and all that crap which really has no place in this house. And with him already having his circle of friends, and me being the villain of this house, I think he'll gun for me first. But I'm not worried; you can't bring Samurai Goroh down that  
easily!" Samurai Goroh said._

"_I am estatic that my DK won! I know that I'll be safe with him so I have nothing to worry about at all!" Candy said, excitedly._

_

* * *

_

As the others finished congratulating DK, the four outsiders stood around together, talking about how they're going to go through this week.

"We may be safe but we got to act nice with these people." Sonic said low enough only for the other 3 to hear. "Next week, we don't have this shield anymore and if we want to get anywhere remotely far in this game, this is the week to do it."

Peaking over at the others who were now entering the house, Ms. PacMan noticed the girls going back in. She turned back to the others. "I can try and get the girls to rally together, although getting Candy and Toadette would be pretty hard since they'd stay with Mario and DK. That way the pressure isn't on you three with the girls, but on all the guys." The rest nodded to her idea.

"People like Samurai and Metaknight are the ones we need to go after. I don't see people like Mario or Ike trusting them." Snake explained.

"So if my math still doesn't suck, that's like 11 people right there. That's a majority for a long time." Cloud said.

They all nodded. "I think we can do this, I really do." said Ms. PacMan

"But Mario and DK need to be taken care of. The fact that DK is seen as the most trustworthy shows how much of a threat they both are. Once they're gone, we win; I can assure you that." Sonic explained.

"Ok we got to go back in before the others start questioning us." Snake suggested. The others agreed and they all went back in.

* * *

Back inside, Mario, DK, Candy and Toadette had all gone to their bedroom to celebrate together, while the rest were scattered around the house.

"This is amazing!" Toadette squeaked as she jumped onto her double bed, who she was sharing with Mario. Mario, Candy and Toadette laughed as they entered the bedroom too.

"Toadette I think you're happier than me!" DK laughed.

"So, I think it's safe to say we all got an alliance right here, right?" Candy asked, pointing at the other 3. They nodded.

"Of course, that goes without saying. I mean we all know each other outside this game, so it I always thought we had one." DK said.

" I know but I just wanted to make it official," Candy started "The fab four!"

"Oh I love that name!" Toadette cheered, only to the head shakes of Mario and DK.

"I think something like the fearsome four is more suitable." Mario laughed.

"Well then, here's to the fearsome four!" DK yelled.

"To the fearsome four!"

* * *

Zelda and Samus had gone to the kitchen to see some of the appliances and foods they had gotten when they noticed the outsiders enter the house from the patio which was just beside the kitchen.

"Those four got to go as soon as possible." Zelda told Samus. "Don't trust them."

Samus opened the fridge to and then looked back at Zelda. "Trust me, I know. But the question is, do the others know too?" Samus shrugged and took a sip of water.

"What if DK, Mario and those two girls get together with them? That would be a force to reckon with." Zelda contemplated.

Samus shook her head. "That'll never happen. As long as Mario and Sonic are here, this house will be divided. I mean, it's happening already!" Samus said, as she pointed to the outsiders, and then to the bedroom Mario, DK, Candy and Toadette were in. "As long as those two are fighting each other, we'll be safe."

Zelda started to chuckle. "It's funny." She began, "already night one and this game is on."

Metaknight showed up in the kitchen and went through the fridge, looking for something to eat. "This game started before we even entered this house." he said, grabbing his food and leaving the kitchen. "Good luck."

* * *

_**Now I'm in my element! I always have a hard time getting into a story since you always have to introduce everything, but once I'm in it, I'll never stop! Haha, read and review please!**_


End file.
